


The Past Can Haunt You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's life has returned to normal, but it doesn't stay that way when she finds out what really happened years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Can Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Man I love Lisa.

Lisa touches the scar on her stomach, sometimes, and it makes her uneasy. It's smooth now, and it doesn't hurt anymore. She thinks she must have been sick last month, because all she did was sleep and eat between working. 

She would talk with her friends about how cute that guy on the news was, Dick Roman, but she would always feel tired and spacey and uncaring even when Ben even stopped lacrosse because he said he was tired, too. 

Lisa remembered that there had been a lot of car crashes, and people had been calling in sick a lot.

But then it had stopped. Within a week she started feeling more clear-headed, and had been as shocked as anyone that Dick Roman had "formally resigned" and that he could not interview with any more reporters.

A little embarassed for not realizing Ben was so behind in his classes, she had found a tutor for him. Ben didn't protest. "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know what happened to me," he said, prompting Lisa to ruffle his hair.

The doorbell rang. That was the tutor. She liked him very much, and she and his mother had become friends very quickly.

It was so lucky of her to have gotten that letter about his tutoring skills, even though she didn't remember asking anyone for any advertisements. He was doing it for so cheap, too, and her friends were insanely jealous.

Ben loved his tutoring sessions, and he opened the door excitedly before she could get to it. 

"Hello," Lisa said, motioning for him to get in.

"Hi," Kevin Tran said, grinning at her. 

...

It wasn't very hard to find Lisa. Not when they had an angel with them. Samandriel had popped into their apartment in the middle of the night, and had been cornered by Ms. Tran shooting borax at him in a neon yellow plastic gun.

Kevin had woken up to the yelling ("I'm not a leviathan, ma'am, please stop-ahhh!") and had dashed to the tiny motel kitchen with a knife.

They had tested him very thoroughly, and after he explained that he was only there to help, they had let him stay. 

"There's a woman," Samandriel had explained. "She has a child. She used to, ah, know Dean Winchester. A group of vampires want to use her to get Dean." He did not know anything else, he said, or maybe he just didn't want to tell them any more. 

"Dean has killed many vampires since he came back to Earth," Samandriel said. "One told me that. She also said they would get Dean so they could get a friend of his, Benny."

They had something to do, and that was better than the last month. Kevin's finger was almost healed, but his mother was reluctant to let him into any sort of danger, now that he had been hurt.

Samandriel had been quite taken aback by her, but had reassured her that he would guard Kevin with his life. Then she had felt better, only after muttering "And if he gets hurt you'll wish you were dead." Kevin was mortified.

Samandriel talked sometimes, when he thought the two of them were asleep. "No-please, brother-Naomi is wrong-" he said softly, but when Kevin quietly turned to him from his scratchy motel bed, he was only talking to himself, eyes pointed to the ceiling, or something past that.

So Kevin led the Winchesters away from Lisa as much as he could. He booked them hotels that led them in a path miles from Lisa, just in case. He sent them anonymous emails with hunts that followed the path.

Everything was perfectly planned.

...

Kevin stayed for an hour, Ben watching raptly as he explained theorems and postulates while Lisa relaxed. It had been a busy week, taking care of Ben and working as much as she could. There had been some deaths recently, too, necks ripped out that the news said must be from some kind of animal. Lisa settled on the couch and wondered when her life became so busy.

Suddenly, the door burst open, hinges creaking. Three men ran in, two with pistols in their hands, and they only lowered them after scanning the room. Lisa's heart sank, and Ben yelled in alarm.

"Ben, go to your room," Lisa said. "Lock your door. Don't come out until I tell you to." She looked at the intruders, and they didn't protest as Ben ran to his room after looking at Lisa for a long time. Kevin looked just as surprised as she was, but his face suddenly turned angry. 

"You're supposed to be taking care of the werewolf in Illinois!" He yelled at the longer-haired one.

"It was an overgrown Labrador. What are you doing here, Kevin?" 

Kevin scrubbed a hand over his face. "Got a tip. How did you and even get here, Sam?"

"Deaths in the neighborhood. Benny tipped us off, said he recognized one of his buddy's...style. Why are you here?" The man with short brown hair and green eyes demanded.

The short haired man had been staring at her, and she suddenly remembered-"Wait-you're the guy who hit my car! What's your name, ah, Dean Page? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Dean froze up. 

"We're not here to hurt you," the man in a trenchcoat said. 

"Very believable," Kevin said, nodding at the guns.

"Shut up," Dean said, glaring at him. 

A soft rush of air in the center of the room cut off any retorts. "Castiel," the man said to the man in the trenchcoat. He had appeared out of thin air. Lisa didn't know how he did it. And why Kevin knew these men with guns, or why the men with guns were here in the first place.

But she needed to keep a clear head for Ben.

"Samandriel," Castiel said, as if he didn't know what to do with the word. "It's been a long time."

"Why don't we go somewhere safer?" Samandriel suggested. He snapped his fingers and they were suddenly inside Kevin's motel room and its safe and sound sigils and wards.

Ben stayed in his room, alone in his house. He had no idea whether the cops would come, or whether they would all die. He sat on his bed and waited.

...

After a lot of explaining, yelling, and being tested by Ms. Tran, they left Cas and Dean alone with Lisa. Samandriel poofed away and found Ben, then brought him to Kevin's room. 

"Mom," he said, then hugged her hard for a long time. Lisa realized she was crying. She was so glad her son was okay.

"I made you forget years," Cas said into the silence. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor.

"I told him to do it," Dean said. "I'm sorry too, I just wanted to protect you, and-" he took a deep breath. "Do you want the memories back? He can do that."

Cas put an arm on Dean's shoulder, steadying him, and nodded.

"Yes," Lisa said.

"Yes," Ben said fiercely. "I want my memories back." 

Cas touched her head with two fingers, and did the same to Ben. Suddenly the past months came rushing back to Lisa-the thing that was not her son, Dean, an almost perfect family. And then the demon. And the knife. Lisa ran to the bathroom and threw up.

When she came out Cas was gone, and Dean sat alone on the motel bed looking miserable.

Ben sat on the bed with a blank look. Sometimes he smiled, like he was still remembering.

"I don't regret being with you," Lisa said. Dean looked up at her. "But I can't be with you anymore, okay? I can't trust you."

Dean nodded. He said nothing as she led Ben outside to their car, only lingered a few feet away.

"If you need anything," he said, giving her a scrap of paper with his number, "Just call. And please, Lisa, please, call me first before calling Kevin or Samandriel or any other freakin' dicks."

"Kevin's alright," she protested. 

"For a kid," Dean allowed.

"Goodbye," Lisa said. 

"Bye," Ben said. He looked sad, and tired, and everything a kid shouldn't be.

"You can come over sometimes. To see Ben," Lisa said. "Uh, if Ben's okay with that."

Ben nodded. He knew what Dean had done to him and his mom. Dean was not his dad, never. But maybe he could see one of his lacrosse games. 

"Ms. Tran has assured me that should you ever hurt us again, she will destroy you," Lisa added.

Dean laughed. "I wouldn't," he said.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dean said. He still looked pained. But he could see Ben and Lisa; he wouldn't go his whole life wondering how they were.

Sam walks over and claps a hand on Dean's shoulder as Lisa and Ben drive away. 

"Hey, Sam," Dean says. "Do you know anything about lacrosse?"


End file.
